Breaching the Immediate
by PottersPatronus
Summary: A story of love, trust, friendship and adventure. One Direction fan-fic. Original pairings. You see each day I love you more... Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow One Band, One Dream, One Direction
1. Chapter 1

(Lynsey's P.O.V)

Everything happens for a reason, that's the only thing I've been told since I announced I was moving. London seemed so close yet so far from Ireland. Nothing would ever be the same... I would hopefully be welcomed into a new school community, going to try and make friends with people who have known each other their whole live. This was my idea of living hell.

I yanked on my navy school blazer after I pulled my dirty blond hair into a messy bun. What was the point of making an impression? My light blue eyes skimmed over my nephew trying to see if he looked presentable for his first day. My whole family had moved with me which made the move a lot easier. I loved them all to death ,especially my nephew. It was a major bonus having him here, mainly because I was like a sister to him rather than an aunt. He sighed when he saw me, I swear he was so mature for being seven! He was basically more mature than my 17 year old self.

"You'll be fine you know, your really funny! People will laugh at you" He said smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of hun!" I sighed, patting him on the head. "Come on we can't miss our bus" We walked on in a comfortable silence. I lead him to his bus and wished him luck promising that I would meet him here later.

I looked around me, I was alone except for one boy that had just arrived. He too was in the same uniform as I was, his blond hair swept to one side.

"Hey, do I know you?' I look up and see him smiling at me, swinging his bag down off his shoulder.

"No, nice to meet you. I'm Lynsey, the new girl"

"Nice to meet you I'm Niall" he says gesturing me over to the abandoned bench.

"Nice phone" he said motioning to the iphone in my hand. "Is that a new one?"

I nodded as he came to have a closer look. He smiled at me allowing me to see the clear braces that lined his teeth. I smiled back. This meant he wasn't fake like those boys who seem to be undeniably perfect.

"Erm yeah well my dad's an apple developer so I was given the first sample. I guess he gave it to me because I would probably use it more"

"That is probably the coolest thing!" He said handing back the phone. "Why aren't your friends here goggling at it? Too jealous?"

"To be honest I wish they were here, but no they are back in Ireland-"

"Ahh I knew I recognised the accent! I moved here from Ireland too, around four years ago. It's not much fun is it?"

"No not really, I guess I miss my friends... they were kinda my lifeline."

He looked at me and his face softened. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, right now I'm here for you. I've been where you are and I know how it feels. Just come to me yeah? I'll be your friend." He smiled and turned slowly edging away. "Sorry I have to go meet with the boys, i swear Liam will freak if I'm late..."

"Who's-"

"I'll explain later" he said while collecting his things. "It was nice to meet you, talk to you soon" he lent over and gave me a peck on the cheek and with that he was gone...

Maybe London wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought as I settled back down trying to wipe the smirk from my face when people started arriving.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice! If i get good reviews I will continue the story! I'm sorry it was such a slow start! - Lynsey 3


	2. Chapter 2

(Niall's P.O.V)

My thoughts were permanently clouded with Lynsey as I walked along my usual route. I could see the boys in their spot, huddled around the old lamppost just left from the local park. This was the common meeting spot for us ever since we met Liam. Planning everything was essential to him and if anyone was late (like I was ) he would worry every second past my alluded time.

He smiled as I stepped forward revealing myself from behind the tree, his pacing stopped and he returned willingly to Hannah's awaiting arms. She smiled at me and glanced away, a small blush creeping upon her cheeks. Hannah was the newbie to the group and was not yet fully comfortable with showing her outgoing personality in front of all the awaiting eyes. I looked around noticing that I was obviously the last one to come. I smiled again and sat down along with Louis, the only other bachelor of the group other than me. Harry was comfortably sat against the old lamppost with Mairead leaning against his legs giggling at whatever he was whispering into her ear, totally oblivious to the rest of us. Zayn also sat with Liam following along with the now flowing conversation between Louis and Liam, phone placed in his hand obviously texting his new "friend" Danielle whom we had yet to meet. I tried to follow along with the usual back to school conversation, permanenlty thinking of Lynsey as the boys bickered. Only barely listening to the rare scarcastic comments coming from Zayn as he chipped in.

"What's wrong with him, I mean he is just sitting there." whispered Zayn rising from the ground shaking the grass off of his uniform.

"Yeah, I don't know if you guys have noticed but could this possibly be the first time we havn't heard him before we see him?", added Harry also rising, pulling Mairead along with him.

I looked up to find three pairs of eyes looking down at me from above snapping me from my thoughts into reality. "What?, who are you guys even talking about?"

Louis then joined the ever growing circle around my head. "We are talking about you Nialler, you realise you havn't said a word since you have got here. What are you even thinking about?" he said gently knocking his hand against my head physically trying to get something out of me.

"What? Don't be stupid Lou and anyway its really none of your buisness what I think about now is-"

A small gasp stopped me in mid sentence. I looked to see Hannah who had risen from her spot and was now grinning from ear to ear. "You've met someone havn't you! Oh come on Niall it isn't even a question, and don't you look at me like that" she said directing that comment towards Liam who looked at her with confusion that clearly showed her he thought she was wrong. "Think about it, Niall is thinking rather than speaking so it's obviously something big, and he was late remember. I'm right aren't I?" She said while smirking.

I paused, regaining my thoughts, staring at Hannah in wonder at how a girls mind works. "Ok.. yes I met someone but it's noting, really guys I only met her today. She's the new girl. I told her i would help her out. I just know what she is going through." I sighed as I got up and slowly headed towards the normal shortcut to school. I could feel the smiles and looks from one to another happening behind by back. Somehow I knew they were going to make a big deal about this, the only thing I was worried about though was befriending Lynsey first before they scared her off for good.

This story will feature every couple and many P.O.V's


End file.
